


Captain Canary Prompt: “You two are in love and it’s obvious.”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team notices Sara and Leonard's obvious feelings for each other. They then find a way to make the two confess to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Canary Prompt: “You two are in love and it’s obvious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Canary Prompt from an anonymous sender: “You two are in love and it’s obvious! Stop being idiots!”  
> Thank you for the prompt! I hope you like it :)  
> I don’t own the show, nor its characters. :)

**Kendra’s POV**

“Hey Kendra, what do you think is the color of Snart’s eyes?”

_Come on, girl. You’re being obvious. One does not simply mention a guy’s name out of the blue, let alone ask for the color of his eyes!_

“I don’t know, Sara. I never bothered checking. I’m scared he might freeze me to death once I stare for more than five seconds. Hey Sara, wait up!”

Sara immediately called the attention of Leonard who was passing by them.

“Hey, crook. Quick favor. Look at me, will you?”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“Just stare at me, okay?”

“Kendra, care to explain what blondie is doing?”

_She’s trying to make you look at her. Goddammit, Snart, stare at her pretty eyes!_

“She wants to know the color of your eyes.”

Snart smirked at Sara who is looking so serious, studying his eyes. “It’s a combination of blue and hazel. Well, I honestly don’t really know. What do you see?”, Leonard said, holding Sara’s hand on his face to “steady” him.

_Yes, Snart! Don’t let go just yet!_

Kendra had to cover the smile on her face so the two won’t know that she’s secretly shipping then.

“Yep. I think it’s hazel and blue. Kind of hard to determine, really.”

“I’ve got to get moving. Rip wants to see me. I could sense a mission where I need to steal something. See ya.”

_Oh, these two._

* * *

 

**Rip’s POV**

“Mister Snart, perfect. I need you to get something for me.”

“No. You want me to steal something for you.”

“Mhm. The place is written in this piece of paper. We need an old Egyptian artifact. It’s very old and very much guarded. Now, I need to know who you want to bring with you.”

_If he mentions Miss Lance, then my assumption is true._

“Mick and Sara, obviously.”

“I’m sorry but you can I won’t allow the three of you out alone on a mission again. Your trio always seem to attract attention, especially in bars. Choose one of them, then Mr. Palmer, perhaps?”

“I am not bringing Raymond. Mick is my partner. He goes with me. But I need Sara too.”

_Of course you do. You always do._

“I need her stealth and I need someone to beat up the guards while Mick and I do our magic.”

“Gideon, please call Mr. Rory and Mr. Palmer. They’re going shopping with Mr. Snart.”

“Why did you even bother asking me…”

 

* * *

 

**Ray’s POV**

“Well thanks for causing the delay, Raymond. Clearly, you are not fit for the job. You almost set off the alarms!”

“Well I’m sorry I’m not as *capable* as Sara.”

_Seriously, he has been mentioning Sara the moment we got off the Waverider. Sara could do this, Sara could do that._

“Clearly, you’re not because if you are, then we still would have the time to get one lousy drink.”

“Then you should’ve asked Rip that you want Sara instead of me.”

“I did. I fought for it but our captain has some questionable decision-making skills.”

_You fought for it, huh?_

* * *

 

**Mick’s POV**

“What now, boss?”

“One last stop. The liquor store.”

“We are so getting hammered tonight!”

“This isn’t for you, Mick. It’s for Lance.”

_As always, he picks up a liquor for her. Always. Every mission._

“She might not even like that one. If she doesn’t, well, I accept donations.”

“Back off, Mick. Buy your own. This one’s for her.”

_Oh, the things I’d do to make you confess._

* * *

 

**Martin’s POV**

“Professor Stein!”

“Miss Lance, is there anything I can do for you?”

“There is, actually. I saw you watching something yesterday. Something about a magic trick that turns water into ice in a second?”

“Oh, yes, I remember. I assume you want me to teach you how?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Why do you need to learn how to do that? We always have cold water if we need it.”

“Oh I want to show it as magic trick to others, you know.”

_If by “others”, you mean “Leonard”, then I believe you. He’s the only one who appreciates cold and ice._

* * *

 

**Jax’ POV**

“Game night!”

Three weeks ago, Jax forced them to have a game night every Thursday and tonight’s game is Spin the Bottle/Truth or Dare. Alcohol have been consumed and crazy dares have been done. Stein and Ray are speaking geek. Kendra is laughing like crazy. Rip is half-naked. Mick just finished his fifth dare, and Jax is just getting started. Of all of them, Sara and Leonard had the highest tolerance to alcohol. They were in-charge with the crew.

“Okay, the tip of the bottle landed on Sara! Now, truth or dare?”, Jax was fully in control of the game.

“Shh, Ray, shut up!” Kendra exclaimed.

“I’ve been doing dares everytime so I guess I’ll choose Truth this time?”

With Sara’s answer, all of them temporarily woke up from their drunken states.

“Ask her about the thing!”

“Make it directly!!”

“No, go subtle!”

“Calm down!!”

“Pass me the bottle!”

Leonard can’t help but laugh at his teammates. He was about to take out his phone to take a picture of them when Jax spoke, “Okay, Sara. What is your ideal man or woman?”

Jax saw Snart’s face light up.

“Um, I don’t really know. I guess, someone who’s as badass as me?”

They nodded. “Go on,” said Kendra.

“Someone who knows about his or her inner demons but still chooses to live away from it.”

She looks at Leonard while he was facing the floor.

“Someone who loves his family. Someone who will do everything for the team.”

“And you, Leonard? You haven’t been chosen by the bottle yet but you could answer as well,” Jax said. Obviously putting fuel to this almost-confession.

“Well, I don’t really have a preference. I just like someone who is…”

“A blonde, badass former-assassin?”, Mick finished his partner’s sentence.

Everybody went silent. Sara and Snart were staring at each other. They’ve known for a long time.

Jax broke the silence, “So? Nobody’s gonna confess their undying love for the other?”

Nothing.

**“You two are in love and it’s obvious! Stop being idiots!”**

The night ended on a high. It was by far the most fun game night.

Everybody’s already passed out except for Sara and Leonard.

He was walking her to her room.

“So, we move on to step 5?”

“Starting tomorrow.”

“Alright. Good night, love.”

“Good night, assassin,” Leonard said, placing a kiss on Sara’s forehead.

* * *

 

Step 1: Admit feelings to one another.

Step 2: Hide relationship.

Step 3: Make the team believe that you secretly like each other. Make them frustrated about how you’re trying to hide your feelings from one another.

Step 4: Allow them to plan a game night dedicated for the "confession” of feelings.

Step 5: Confess to the team that you’ve been together and in love for 3 months now. Find out who would freak out the most.

 

Leonard’s bet: Mick

Sara’s bet: Jax


End file.
